PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS
by Pipe
Summary: Meu primeiro fic de Weiss! Um imprevisto transforma os lideres do WK e Schwartz em crianças... Eles voltarao ao normal? E os grupos sobreviverao a eles? Sim, eu ja usei essa ideia antes, mas um fic nao e exatamente igual a outro.
1. Os problemas comecam

PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS

CAPÍTULO 01 – OS PROBLEMAS COMEÇAM

A missão era muito simples... "Search and destroy"... As informações eram de que as Scheirents estavam mantendo um laboratório secreto num galpão qualquer e mantendo reféns como cobaias (oooooohhh, da onde será que eu tirei isso? Mas que idéia original!!). Mas onde se encontram Scheirents e Weiss também se encontram os Schwartz, como se formassem um triângulo amoroso viciado. Enquanto os "gatinhos" queriam destruir tudo, os vilões queriam tirar vantagem de alguma coisa... Afinal, elas podiam ser malucas, mas eram químicas inteligentes... Elas batiam firme, mas estavam preocupadas em salvar a fórmula... E de repente, sem aviso, Schöen tinha colocado duas agulhas na ponta de um frasco e atacou Aya com ele, cravando na jugular. Ele caiu, atordoado. Hell fez o mesmo com Brad, que não teve como prever um improviso desses. Muita fumaça, muita confusão e os grupos se viram sem os seus líderes.

-K'so! Pra onde elas foram?

-E Aya-kun?

Yohji fez sinal aos dois que o seguissem. Viram Nagi erguendo alguns entulhos e dando um grito estrangulado. Schuldig deu uma olhada breve e uma risadinha sarcástica:

-Aqui jaz... será mesmo? Que de nossos poderosos líderes só sobraram os óculos, a jaqueta do terno, o sobretudo e a katana? Eu não acredito, hein? Que final mais fuleiro...

-Eu sempre quis uma katana... – e Farfarello já ia pegar, quando Schul não deixou.

-Larga aí. Está quebrada... Como os óculos... Deixa pros ratinhos se espojarem no seu próprio desespero...

-Acha mesmo que eles estão mortos?

-Se não estiverem, virão atrás da gente... Brad nos atormentaria mesmo se virasse um fantasma... Huhuhuhuhu, você tem medo de fantasmas? – O ruivo ergueu os braços, primeiro pra cima de Farfarello, que só tirou o rosto, depois pra cima de Nagi, que ficou olhando pra ele com cara de "hahaha-agora-podemos-ir?."

Assim que os Schwartz se afastaram, os Weiss pularam para o centro dos entulhos, Omi estrangulando um grito de horror, as lágrimas correndo dos seus olhos como cascata, Ken esmurrando o chão, Yohji negando com a cabeça... Pegou o sobretudo, embrulhou a katana quebrada e segurando no braço de Omi, levou os dois pra casa...

Mas na verdade, a fórmula de rejuvenescimento de Chizuru era um sucesso. Ela tinha transformado Aya e Brad em crianças! Dois meninos de dois anos e pouco olhavam para as três com uma raiva adulta estampada no rosto.

-Deu certo! Vamos ficar milionárias com essa fórmula...

-Sim. E vamos poder nos livrar desses incômodos pivetes...

-Eu vejo que vocês vão se ferrar, suas vacas!

-Olha a boca, moleque! – Kitaura deu-lhe um tapa na boca, o que levou Brad a arregalar os olhos, tanto pela surpresa do golpe quanto por sentir seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Porque eu não previ isso? Porque eu não consegui desviar? E porque eu sinto medo delas? Será que é efeito colateral?"

Aya estava calado, pesando a situação.

"Meu corpo rejuvenesceu, mas minha mente ainda raciocina como adulto. Primeiramente tenho que pensar em tirar nós dois daqui. Sim, porque deixar outra criança nas mãos dessas histéricas é um crime... Depois, pensar em como ir pra casa... E encontrar um antídoto... Crawford não previu o golpe nem se desviou... Que tipo de efeitos colaterais enfrentaremos?"

Tot estava olhando fixamente para os dois... Sem aviso, começou a rir e bater palmas, achando que tinha encontrado uma nova diversão:

-São tão lindinhos... Deixa eu brincar um pouquinho com eles? Deixa, deixa? Eu sempre quis ter irmãozinhos...

Schoen rolou os olhos, assim como os garotos. Hell concordou, avisando a loira baixinho:

-Assim que ela se cansar, mate-os!

Nanami levou os pequenos para o quarto e pegou uma tesoura. Aya se preparou para avançar nela, mas ela só pegou a camisa de Brad, despiu e cortou as mangas e um pedaço, para ficar tipo uma túnica.

-Pronto, agora você pode correr sem tropeçar na camisa. Vem cá, ruivinho, que eu vou fazer o mesmo em sua camiseta. (Ufa, ainda bem que não era aquele suéter laranja... já pensaram...) Vamos brincar do que? Vamos brincar de mamãe e filhinhos? Eu sempre brinco com o Mr. Rabbit disso...

Aya teve um insight!

-Não. Vamos brincar de esconder. Você conta até 30 que a gente vai se esconder. Não vale olhar, hein?

Ela bateu palmas de alegria e virou-se para a parede. Aya puxou Brad pelo quarto. O líder dos Schwartz tava revoltado.

-O seu cérebro encolheu? Nós vamos brincar de esconder?

-O SEU cérebro com certeza encolheu. Baka! A gente vai aproveitar que ela se distraiu e fugir...

-Que jeito? As outras duas malucas estão só esperando terminar a brincadeira pra nos pegar de novo...

-Esse tamanho deve servir pra alguma coisa... Algo como... Se esgueirar pelos cantinhos e fugir por pequenas frestas...

Seguindo devagar pela beirada na parede, foram deslizando até encontrar uma saída do lugar... Brad deu um "oh" surpreso ao saírem.

-Que foi?

-Que nojo... Estamos descalços, se lembra? Pisei numa coisa gosmenta...

-Então nem olhe... Vamos para aquele lado. Lá você limpa os pés...

Foi acabar de falar, as luzes se acenderam. Schoen tinha ido ao quarto de Tot verificar o porque de tanto silêncio, achou a garota contando ainda, e nada dos garotos. Deu um tabefe na menina e saiu correndo, gritando. Aya puxou o outro menino pelo braço na direção da rua. Empurrou-o estabanadamente por um buraco no muro, ralando bastante o quadril e os joelhos do outro, que nem teve tempo de chiar, porque já estava sendo puxado novamente. Correram pela estrada, ouvindo o portão da chácara onde estavam abrindo e um carro saindo à toda. Aya puxou Brad para o acostamento e se enfiou com ele num cano de passagem de águas pluviais. O moreno não gostou nada:

-ECA! Aqui ta molhado, sujo e deve ter ratos passeando...

-Esteja à vontade para subir e se entregar. Se elas te derem um caixão digno ele estará limpo e seco. Mas garanto que nem isso você vai ter.

-Você é sempre direto assim?

-Você não? Agora cala a boca.

E ficou atento aos ruídos da noite. Quando achou que tudo estava tranqüilo, puxou o resmungão para fora, arrastando-o para um lugar mais seco e seguro. Tinham que dar um jeito de voltarem para a cidade. Mas dois menininhos praticamente nus e sozinhos chamariam muito a atenção... Crawford bocejou:

-Simples... Temos que descobrir um telefone na beira da estrada. Aqueles de emergência.

-Mas o acostamento vai acabar com os nossos pés descalços... Precisamos protege-los... Se houvesse um lixo por aqui perto...

-Nem morto eu coloco sapatos achados no lixo!

-Porque eu não te deixei lá? E eu que achava o Balinese insuportável...

Uns bons minutos de caminhada renderam o encontro com o lixo de uma outra chácara, que continha uns trapos velhos. Secos, um tantinho sujos. Aya rasgou em tiras os trapos e enrolou nos pés dele e de Crawford. Formou uma camada protetora nos pés já esfolados. Brad reclamou, que eram trapos de limpeza de alguma oficina, cheirando a óleo e coisas assim. Mas o ruivo nem se dignou a responder, já caminhando cuidadosamente rente ao acostamento, procurando um telefone de emergência. Achou um, que era alto, relativo ao tamanho atual deles. Pedir ao Brad que se ajoelhasse no chão pra fazer de escada pra ele estava fora de cogitação. Ainda mais porque ele não faria o mesmo depois mesmo. Foi atrás de um galho comprido o suficiente para alcançar os botões. Ligou para a floricultura. Uma voz rouca o atendeu:

-Moshi-moshi?

-Omi! Omi, sou eu, Aya!

-AYA-KUN!! – o grito chamou a atenção dos outros dois, que estavam na cozinha, fazendo um café. Eles passaram a noite em claro, tentando fazer um relatório da missão e consolando uns aos outros...

-E se for uma armadilha? – perguntou Yohji.

-Ele ligou a cobrar... – Omi tapou o bocal por instantes. – Temos que nos arriscar. Onde você está? Como você está?

-Eu... eu estou bem. Aqui é... - olhou para a lateral do telefone. – O Km 32 da Estrada W87. O número do telefone é o D-07. Ficarei esperando no acostamento.

-E o Schwartz? Escapou também?

-Está comigo. Mas ele vai se virar sozinho.

Omi desligou e passou a informação aos outros. Pegaram suas armas, pelo sim pelo não. Enquanto Yohji dirigia, olhou para o retrovisor, encarando os olhos de Omi.

-Hey, Omitchi! Que foi? Está preocupado com alguma armadilha?

-Não, Yohji-kun... É que... a voz do Aya-kun... era dele, mas estava de algum modo diferente...

-Diferente como?

-Ah, não vou saber te explicar, Ken-kun... Diferente...

Brad não queria ligar. Estava com medo da reação dos seus companheiros... E odiava ter que pedir ajuda... Mas não podia ficar ali, naquele fim de mundo, vestindo trapos, certo? Ligou, ameaçou Schuldig com os piores castigos do inferno de Dante e desligou, incerto do seu futuro.

"Que merda! Eu sempre soube de tudo... Eu não vou perdoar essas vacas por me tirarem a segurança".

Schuldig nunca soube ao certo porque foi buscar Crawford naquela beira de estrada. Sempre colocou a culpa na curiosidade pra saber como ele tinha escapado. A verdade é que os dois grupos chegaram quase juntos, a surpresa de encontrarem as crianças desestabilizando qualquer reação normal na hora a não ser leva-los embora. A diferença é que Aya suspirou ao se livrar dos seus sapatos improvisados e se acomodou no banco traseiro, adormecendo em seguida. Brad jogou tudo fora e se empertigou no banco, preocupado que eles o atirassem fora do carro se tivessem chance. Nagi estava encantado com a possibilidade de proteger alguém, o próprio Brad, se apresentando ali, na frente dele. Schuldig se mordendo de curiosidade em saber como aquilo pode acontecer e o que aconteceria dali por diante. Farfarello confuso demais, um lado seu querendo judiar do moleque por vingança, outro lado também querendo protege-lo como ao irmãozinho que ele nunca teve.

N/A: Minha especialidade. Fic com crianças. Se preparem para muitas risadas, muita confusão, muito fluffy e um certo romance no ar... Porque apesar da oposição, eu gosto de Nagi e Tot... E prefiro deixar o yaoi de Weiss pra especialistas... O que vai acontecer agora? Imaginem...Queria agradecer as minhas betas, Su Tsukiyono e Evil Kitsune, que além de me incentivarem, corrigiram meus erros de tratamentos e aparências... Já me disseram que isso não vai ficar de graça (risos)... Bem, é um risco... Eu sou noviça nesse negócio de WK. Minhas mestras que tão me influenciando... Qualquer reclamação é com elas primeiro!! (risos)


	2. Lindos mas insuportaveis

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – LINDOS MAS INSUPORTÁVEIS**

Omi não sabia o que pensar... Como Aya podia ter ficado daquele tamanho? Estava cansado, arranhado, sem roupas... O que teria acontecido? Os mesmos pensamentos estavam passando pelas mentes dos outros dois, porque Yohji virou-se para trás ao parar num cruzamento.

-E agora?

-Ele precisa de um banho, de roupas, cuidar desses esfolados, comer alguma coisa... – listou Omi, sempre prático.

-Porque será que ele está desse jeito?

-Nem imagino, Ken-kun, mas aposto que as Scheirents tem uma boa parcela de culpa nisso.

-Bom... – Yohji engatou a marcha, voltando sua atenção para o caminho. – Um problema de cada vez... Roupas às 4 da manhã não vai dar...

-Tem um shopping em K... que fica 24 horas aberto...

-Sinto muito, Omiitchi, mas eu to cansado demais pra dirigir até lá e ainda escolher roupas... Depois que a gente dormir um pouco eu irei.

-Mas a gente podia passar na loja de conveniência perto de casa e comprar uma mamadeira. – sugeriu Ken.

-Mamadeira?

-Sim... Um pouco do que eu lembro dos meus priminhos é que quando eles brincavam muito, muito, desmaiavam de cansaço e minhas tias davam banho neles e uma mamadeira sem precisar acorda-los. Pelo jeito o Aya está no mesmo estado, podemos vira-lo do avesso que ele nem vai saber...

Omi e Yohji olhavam para Ken como se tivesse nascido um par de antenas verdes em sua testa. Yohji murmurou algo como "preciso rever meus conceitos sobre você, Kenken" e parou na lojinha. Ken comprou duas mamadeiras e foram pra casa. Como ele previu, eles tiraram a camiseta molhada de Aya, deram um banho morno nele, cuidaram dos esfolados e o máximo que o garoto fez foi resmungar algumas vezes. Ken foi para a cozinha, preparou um achocolatado e subiu.

-Acha? Ele vai querer nos fatiar com a faca de pão se descobrir...- Omi estava horrorizado com a idéia de dar uma mamadeira ao "intrépido líder dos Weiss".

Antes que alguém respondesse, a barriguinha pálida roncou. Yohji riu:

-Taí a resposta. A gente pensa depois em fugir se ele acordar. Eu não sei dar mamadeira pra ninguém. E ele ta morto de cansaço pra se virar sozinho.

-Eu dou. Só deixa a porta aberta pra que eu tenha pra onde correr se ele acordar.

Ken se ajeitou na cama de Aya ao lado dele, levantou um pouco o travesseiro e com cuidado, foi passando o bico de borracha nos lábios do menino. Hesitante, a boquinha se abriu e passou a sugar o leite, até fazendo barulho. Omi e Yohji se ajoelharam ao lado da cama pra ver, os três com aquela cara de oh-que-coisa-mais-cute-cute. Ao faltar um dedo pra acabar, Aya se virou na cama, largando e procurando se ajeitar melhor. Ken suspirou aliviado, arrumou o travesseiro e cobriu o menino. Teve que se segurar pra não beijar a testa dele e saiu com os outros dois do quarto, tendo o cuidado de NÃO fechar a porta.

-Se ele se sentir mal ou acordar, a gente vai saber... (bocejo) foi uma noite bem longa...

-E vai ser um dia mais longo ainda... – Yohji se espreguiçou, abrindo a porta do quarto. –Vamos tentar descansar um pouco.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Schwartz, as coisas foram um pouco mais diferentes... Quando chegaram, Nagi foi encher a banheira para Brad tomar um banho quente. Todos os esfolados dele arderam e latejaram na hora, levando-o a xingar enormemente as Scheirents e "aquele ruivo maldito". O pior ainda o esperava na saída do banho. Nagi tinha desenterrado do fundo do baú umas roupas suas pequenas e ainda assim ficavam grandes nele. E pra completar Farfarello se prontificou a cuidar dos esfolados enquanto Nagi ia providenciar algo para o pequeno comer. O telecinético pensou um pouco, mas o olhar de Farfie era tão doce... E Crawford precisava se alimentar. Deixou. Brad sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, ao ver Jei se aproximar com o algodão, o antisséptico e um sorriso enviesado... Brad mordeu a boca para não gritar, mas aquilo ardia demais... Farfarello olhava para o menino se retorcendo debaixo do algodão e delirava. Quando Schuldig voltou para fazer umas perguntas ao moleque, ele já tinha adormecido, suspirando de tempos em tempos e com fome.

Depois do almoço, os olhos violetas se abriram, confusos.

-Pelo sol, deve ser bem tarde... Por que será que não acordei antes? – e foi sair da cama como sempre e... caiu. Levou o maior tombo, o barulho chamando a atenção de Omi, que vinha vê-lo.

-Aya-kun? – o loirinho colocou só a cabeça pra dentro, sem saber se devia entrar. Mas ao ver o garoto de cara no chão, correu pra junto dele. – Sua cama é um pouco alta para sua nova altura... Tem que tomar cuidado daqui por diante...

O espadachim se levantou, xingando baixinho e esfregando o nariz. Ficando enrubescido, puxou o tapete ao lado da cama para se cobrir .

-Preciso de roupas...

-Sim, Manx trouxe uma muda de roupa agora – Omi mostrou uma camiseta, um shorts e um par de sandálias pequenas. – E Yohji prometeu nos levar ao shopping para comprarmos umas coisas.

-Comprarmos umas coisas? Acha que eu vou ficar assim muito tempo?

-Não sei... como foi que você ficou assim?

Aya ia responder quando sentiu a natureza chamando. Jogou o tapetinho correndo e foi ao banheiro conjugado ao quarto, descobrindo que não alcançava o vaso. Precisou se aliviar no ralo do chuveiro e ficando na pontinha dos pés ainda não alcançava a torneira. Omi perguntou do quarto se podia ajudar em alguma coisa. Xingando mais ainda, o ruivo precisou confessar que não alcançava a torneira. O jovem arqueiro riu internamente e foi lá abrir. Colocou as coisas necessárias ao alcance do garoto e esperou que ele se banhasse e vestisse. Depois desceu com ele para a sala. Ken e Yohji ainda se surpreendiam com a nova aparência de Fujimiya, mas Manx ficou tão impressionada que perdeu a noção do perigo:

-Ai, mas ele está tão lindo! –e pegou-o no colo.

Os outros três prenderam a respiração. Aya tinha se assustado com a reação dela e perdeu a voz por um minuto. Depois pigarreou, com as bochechas vermelhas:

-Manx, me põe no chão, AGORA!

-Ops! Me perdoe, Aya, mas você está uma gracinha... Eu gosto muito de crianças, adoro meus sobrinhos... Você sabe como ficou desse tamanho?

-Sim e não. Me lembro de estar lutando com uma daquelas malucas e de repente ela avançar com um frasco na mão e me acertar no pescoço com ele. Fiquei tonto e quando acordei, já estava deste tamanho...

-No que será que elas estavam trabalhando? Uma poção encolhedora? – perguntou Ken

-Ou uma loção de rejuvenescimento. Schoen era modelo e deve ter pensado numa maneira de se manter sempre nova... – lembrou Omi. – Se elas patentearem uma fórmula dessa, enriquecerão...

-Sim, mas e os efeitos colaterais? Quais serão? – Manx passou a mão pela cabecinha ruiva no sofá perto dela. – Precisamos observa-lo bem daqui por diante, Aya.

"Se Manx está reagindo assim, imagine só as histéricas da floricultura na segunda feira. Ai, meu Deus, até quando eu vou ter que agüentar isso? Vou acabar matando uma..." – e desviou a cabeça da mão. A barriga roncou de novo.

-Epa! Tem alguém com fome...

-Então vamos. Almoçamos no shopping! – Yohji se levantou, animado.

Aya bufou e acompanhou-os. Já ficou de mau humor (um pouco mais) por ter que ir no banco de trás do carro de Manx, atado num cinto de segurança infantil. No shopping ele quis morrer. O segurança da garagem mandou que os rapazes segurassem ele muito bem pela mão que hoje era dia de grande movimento e eles podiam perde-lo e na hora da escada rolante, outro segurança pediu para o Yohji pegá-lo no colo que crianças menores de quatro anos não devem andar de escada rolante sozinhas (1). Tanto um quanto o outro receberam um belo olhar "shine" mas Ken resolveu, pegando-o e pondo no pescoço:

-Vamos, vamos, não adianta reclamar. Temos que jogar conforme as regras... Imagino que não deve ser fácil pra você aceitar, Aya, mas... nos ajude.

O ruivo suspirou. E cruzou os braços, apoiando no topo da cabeça de Ken.

-Onde primeiro?

-Comer, que dúvida. – e viraram para a praça de alimentação.

Apesar de não gostar de refrigerante, dividir uma cerveja com Yohji estava fora de cogitação para o pequeno. Então ele teve que se contentar com suco de laranja. Logo após comer, banheiro. "Que droga! Eu não consigo me conter por muito tempo..." Manx esfregou as mãos quando Omi o trouxe de volta.

-Agora, ÀS COMPRAS!

-Ai, meu cartão de crédito...

Foi um momento surreal nas lojas de roupas... Aya olhava para os companheiros como se eles tivessem surtado. E estavam mesmo irreconhecíveis. Queriam comprar metade das lojas, e cada roupa uma mais esdrúxula que a outra. Miniatura de cowboy, de motoqueiro, de roqueiro... Fujimiya se recusou a experimenta-las, preferindo pequenos jeans, shorts confortáveis e fáceis de tirar, camisetas sem estampas ("Não vou usar camisa de Pokemon, Hidaka!") tênis e mocassins. Compraram bonés e boinas, cuequinhas ("Não vou usar cuequinha do Taz, Hidaka!"), meias ("Só um par desses de Hamtaro, Omi! Só um!"), Aya pediu duas escadas de dois degraus, uma para a cozinha outra para o banheiro.

-Ufa. Enxoval completo...

-Ainda falta a seção de brinquedos.

-HEIN?

-Como vamos manter um disfarce sem brinquedos? Onde já se viu uma criança desse tamanho sem brinquedos?

"Desconfio que quem vai brincar é ele." E foi arrastado para as lojas de brinquedos. Yohji jogava charme pra cima da ruiva enquanto isso:

-Você tem mesmo muito jeito com crianças, Manx. Vai ser uma ótima mãe...

-Eu adoro meus sobrinhos. São ótimos porque são sobrinhos. Se eu me canso devolvo pra mãe deles... – riram da brincadeira, depois ela ficou séria – Mas será que vamos trazer Aya de volta? Será que é possível?

-Ele vai ter que fazer uns testes clínicos, não? Vamos nos preocupar com uma coisa de cada vez e...

-Que foi?

-Schwartz! Na mesma loja de brinquedos que os três entraram... Vamos!

Crawford não era Fujimiya. Já tinha feito escândalo na loja de roupas, se jogando no chão pra ter as roupas que queria, e estava nervoso porque não eram de grife conhecida (até eram, mas ele não conhecia AQUELAS grifes infantis), outro escândalo na lanchonete, por não ter a comida que ele esperava e agora ia arrumar outro na loja de brinquedos, por não querer nenhum. Schuldig estressou:

-Você vai arrumar alguma coisa pra se distrair aqui, porque senão, eu vou deixar o Farfarelo dormir na sua cama hoje. Com o vidro de álcool. E uma gilete!

Farfie quase teve um orgasmo ao pensar nisso. Brad olhou para o alemão sem acreditar.

-Sabe com quem você está falando?

-Com um nanico petulante que vai levar umas palmadas senão baixar a bola. Viu como foi fácil ver o seu futuro, Brad?

O moreno até tremeu de raiva. "Maldita Scheirent!" Foi andando furioso pelos corredores. Farfarelo rindo dele. Nagi acompanhando sem prestar atenção neles, encantado na verdade pela quantidade de brinquedos... Até que ouviu uma voz conhecida:

-Prefiro este, então. Agora chega! Já perdemos tempo demais aqui.

-Não quer mesmo um jacaré de pelúcia?

Brad virou a prateleira pra dar de frente com Aya segurando um corvete vermelho de controle remoto. Sem nem refletir, passou a mão no carrinho mostrando ao ruivo que vinha atrás:

-Quero esse!

-Esse não. JÁ É MEU!

-É MEU!

-MEU! LARGA!

-VEM TIRAR...

De um lado e de outro, os olhares e as bocas se arregalaram. Ken e Schuldig se adiantaram para pegar os pequenos, antes que se pegassem de verdade. O telepata virou com Brad no colo e com o carrinho. Aya esperneou.

-Mas ele ta levando o MEU carrinho...

-Pega outro na prateleira... – Omi sugeriu.

-QUERO AQUELE! EU PEGUEI PRIMEIRO! SHIIIIIINEEEEE, BRAD, F.D.P!

-Aya-kun!

-Aya... – Yohji deu outro carrinho na mão dele. – Deixa de ser criança...

O espadachim se tocou do papel que estava fazendo, ficou enrubescido pela enésima vez no dia e abaixou a cabeça no ombro de Ken. Yohji e Manx trocaram um olhar, e acenando com a cabeça aos outros dois Weiss, foram para o caixa, demorando um pouco pra ver se não encontravam mais com nenhum Schwartz. Levaram as compras pra casa, Manx ficou de ligar confirmando a hora dos exames do menino, Omi indo para a cozinha preparar um lanche... Aya estava envergonhado e abatido. Foi para o quarto e praticamente escalou a cama. Se esparramou nela e adormeceu, cansado das compras. Lá embaixo os três trocavam impressões:

-Que foi aquilo? Ele e o Brad iam se pegar por causa de um carrinho mesmo?

-Isso é o normal entre crianças pequenas... Será que essa tal loção afeta o comportamento dos adultos?

-Será que eles vão regredir mentalmente até equiparar ao tamanho dos corpos?

Ken e Yohji olharam para Omi. Era uma questão muito séria aquela.

-Temos que observa-lo atentamente daqui pra frente.

N/A: Sinto muito se está meio (??) OOC, mas tenham em mente que isto é uma comédia... (1) É verdade, crianças pequenas não devem andar de escada rolante sozinhas, correm vários riscos, o pior deles prender alguma peça do vestuário nas engrenagens. Eu dei risada sozinha ao pensar nos dois líderes brigando por um carrinho... E quanto às reclamações de Aya na escolha da roupa mas topando comprar o par de meia porque Omi pediu, bem, minhas fontes me asseguraram que o ruivo não consegue negar nada ao loirinho, e eu pude comprovar...


	3. Como diria o Garfield

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – COMO DIRIA O GARFIELD...**

-Odeio segundas feiras... – Yohji bocejou, abrindo a floricultura. – Ainda mais quando eu sei que vou trabalhar dobrado.

-Ânimo, Yohji-kun. – Omi sorriu pra ele. – Ken já levou Aya pra fazer os exames. Logo, logo, teremos nosso companheiro de volta como ele sempre foi.

-Amém... Meu Deus, e eu que achava o Aya adulto estressado. Esse moleque é muito mau humorado.

-Entenda, Yohji-kun. De repente ele não consegue fazer muita coisa sozinho... Agora ele não pode comer de tudo, beber de tudo, sair sozinho de casa...

-Fora que ele cai da cama toda hora. – Yohji riu. – Como podia ser tão gracioso quando adulto e agora tão estabanado?

-Problemas de perspectiva... Oh, bom dia! Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – e começou a atender os clientes.

A manhã já ia passando, eles sem tempo de ficar pensando em mais nada, quando Ken voltou com Aya. Como o playboy tinha notado antes, o garoto vinha de cenho franzido, irritado com alguma coisa.

-Hey, hey, voltaram... E aí, o baixinho deu trabalho? – piscou para o jogador – Desmaiou pra tirar sangue?

-Não. Mas acho que nunca levou tanto apertão nas bochechas... Todas as enfermeiras queriam pega-lo no colo, apertar, beijar, passar a mão pelo cabelo... Fez mais sucesso que você, Yohji...

-Epa! Concorrência não, hein?

Mas Aya só rolou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça... Ken estendeu a mão pra ele.

-Vamos tomar água, comer uma fruta? Depois eu venho render o Omitchi pra ele fazer o almoço...

Quando os dois estavam voltando, Aya segurando o "corvete da discórdia" as garotas do colégio entraram... O ruivo até sentiu um arrepio.

-AAAAAAAAAIIIIII, MAS QUE COISA MAIS FOFA É ESSA?

-GENTEM... PARECE O AYA-KUN!

"Se alguém der mais um grito, vai levar esse carrinho na testa. Juro!"

Daí a frase proibida:

-Posso pegar ele, Ken-kun?

-Hein? Não! Quero dizer, melhor não... Ele é meio tímido, pode estranhar...

-Ah, deixa, vai?

-Como ele se chama?

"Boa pergunta. Eu não posso dar meu nome... Então... Pensa, Fuijimiya..."

-Hiro (1)... Eu me chamo Hiro... E vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer não, ao invés de ficar enchendo o saco por aqui?

Todas caíram de pernas pro ar, Yohji e Ken com aquela gota na cabeça. Apenas uma garota se recuperou primeiro:

-Nossa, Ken-kun, pra um garotinho tão pequeno ele fala muito bem, não? Ele é o que do Aya-kun? Filho? Até o gênio é igual...

-Ah, ele é... ele é... – Ken ergueu os olhos ao playboy, pedindo ajuda.

-É um priminho do Aya. Vamos ficar com ele uns dias, enquanto o Aya ajuda os tios dele, que estão com problemas... Esse mau humor é de família, sabiam?

Os olhos verdes cruzaram com os violetas e perceberam que Aya erguia o dedo médio disfarçadamente. Ken riu e foi continuar atendendo...

Enquanto isso, na mansão dos Schwartz, Nagi e Farfarello estavam se divertindo com "os brinquedos do Brad", que estava sentado numa poltrona, lendo o jornal. Eles compraram um trenzinho de brinquedo com todos os acessórios, uma cidade completa, estação, homenzinhos... Farfarello queria amarrar um dos cowboys do Forte Apache (outro "brinquedo de Brad") nos trilhos do trem, mas Nagi não deixou, com medo que estragasse a máquina. Mas Jei era imaginativo. Foi até a cozinha e trouxe meia dúzia de salsichas.

Brad abaixou o jornal.

-Que você vai fazer com isso?

-Eu adoro essa cena nos filmes... Pena que o mocinho sempre chega na hora e tira o refém antes do trem passar... Fique olhando...

Nagi rolou os olhos. Parou o trem para dar tempo de Farfarello amarrar a salsicha e prende-la nos trilhos. Depois fez o comboio dar a volta e usou um pouco da sua telecinese para dar mais velocidade ao trem. Farfie começou a gritar, em falsete:

-Socorro! Socorro! Será que não tem alguém que possa me salvar? –e com voz mais grossa- Não, querida... Os heróis estão mortos. Você está condenada.

Brad olhou pra ele assustado.

-De quem é a voz grossa? Do vilão?

-Do narrador...

Nagi deu uma gargalhada. Ele passou com tudo em cima da salsicha, espalhando pedaços por toda a parte. Schuldig entrou e avisou:

-Depois quero tudo limpo!

Brad sugeriu, antes de voltar para o jornal:

-Coloque um pouco de catchup na salsicha... Assim vai espirrar "sangue" quando a mocinha for feita em pedaços...

Schuldig deu meia volta. "Nunca mais vou poder comer cachorro quente sem me lembrar disso."

Depois do almoço, Ken deixou Aya tirando uma soneca e voltou para a floricultura. Estavam os três superocupados quando o ruivo acordou. Ele simplesmente pegou alguns trocados em sua carteira e desceu para a rua, a fim de ir até a sorveteria no quarteirão debaixo. A ida foi tranqüila, o rapaz que o atendeu achou que ele estava acompanhado de algum dos adultos lá de dentro e até a saída não houve problema. Na Koneko, três jovens estavam apavorados por causa de um ruivinho desaparecido, que eles não viram sair. Yohji mandou Omi ficar na loja caso o pequeno voltasse, mandou Ken subir a rua e ele desceu, o coração querendo sair pela boca. Viu, com alívio, uma cabecinha ruiva parada na esquina, esperando o sinal abrir e ia gritar pra ele esperar, quando surgiram duas velhinhas ao lado do garoto, que o seguraram pelos bracinhos.

-Hey. – reclamou o ruivo.

-HEY, VOVÓS! – gritou o loiro, procurando se aproximar deles.

-O que um garotinho bonitinho como você faz na rua sozinho? – uma das velhinhas perguntou, mas com uma voz sensual.

Aya se arrepiou porque a voz não correspondia com a idade da pessoa e olhou para cima, encontrando uns olhos conhecidos: Schoen! Procurou se debater, mas elas o apertaram mais, dando meia volta para leva-lo. Foi quando Yohji os alcançou, segurando uma velhinha pelo ombro:

-Hey, hey. Desculpe, mas esse menino é meu.

-Como seu? – a voz da velhinha soou velhinha mesmo. – Estava sozinho na rua...

-É meu. Soltou da minha mão sem eu perceber mas é meu.

-Irresponsável! Não deveria ser permitido tomar conta de uma criança... Vamos entrega-lo a uma autoridade competente.

Aya continuava se debatendo e chutou a canela duma delas. O palavrão que ela soltou não deveria sair da boca de uma venerável velhinha, o que fez Yohji desconfiar.

-Tudo bem, vovós. Vamos resolver tudo na delegacia, então. Guarda! GUARDA!

-Sim? Algum problema?

-Meu filho soltou da minha mão e saiu correndo. Agora as simpáticas velhinhas não querem me devolve-lo. É uma coisa comum, certo?

-Prova que ele é seu filho mesmo. – desafiou uma velhinha.

Aya sentiu que era uma situação "agora-ou-nunca" e estendeu os bracinhos para Yohji, choramingando: "Tuu-saaan... As vacas derrubaram meu xuvete!"

O guarda escondeu uma risadinha, enquanto o loiro erguia o pivete no colo.

-Te compro outro. Mas promete para o Otu-san que você não vai escapar mais?

Aya sacudiu a cabeça, tentando imitar o famoso biquinho do Omi (inimitável!) e agarrou o pescoço dele. As falsas velhinhas ainda tentaram uma saída honrosa:

-Deus me livre, que moleque mais malcriado! A sua mulher deve sofrer muito nas mãos de vocês, homens... Bah! – e deram uma bengalada no ombro de Yohji, indo embora resmungando.

O guarda também saiu rindo, depois de bagunçar a franja de Aya. Os olhos verdes e violetas se encararam:

-Viu? Elas não desistem fácil.

-É. Desse tamanho eu sou presa fácil.

-Vai ter que prometer não sair mais sozinho de casa.

-Tudo bem. – bufou ele. – Mas eu quero outro sorvete.

-Você merece... "As vacas derrubaram meu xuvete!" Elas podiam esperar tudo, menos isso... – e Yohji voltou para a sorveteria rindo.

N/A: (1) Hiro, porque os traços do Aya lembra o Hiro de Gravitation. Tudo bem, deu pra perceber que eu to adorando o Farfarello cuidando do Brad, certo? Aguardem, que tem mais. 24/12/04.


	4. Efeitos colaterais

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

**CAPÍTULO 04 - EFEITOS COLATERAIS**

Dez dias depois do "acidente" com os jovens líderes, começaram a aparecer os

efeitos colaterais. Brad se sentou pra ler o jornal e começou a ter

dificuldades. Demorava alguns minutos pra decodificar palavras mais

elaboradas e não se lembrava de modo algum de palavras estrangeiras.

Arregalou os olhos, sentado no sof�, testando seu cérebro e descobrindo que

já não sabia verbos em francês ou em italiano, alemão era uma lembrança vaga

e russo ele nem sabia o básico... Aya já foi pego quando ajudava Omi a

fechar o caixa da floricultura. Descobriu que não conseguia dizer o aumento

no faturamento da loja de uma semana pra outra, já que as regras de

porcentagem haviam evaporado do seu cérebro. Omi percebeu a testa franzida e

foi ajudando a testar o quanto ele estava "falhando". Perceberam com horror

que ele estava limitado às quatro operações básicas. Os exames de tomografia

confirmaram que o cérebro estava regredindo para acompanhar a idade do

corpo.

-Quanto mais demorarmos pra achar um antídoto mais ele regredirá à

infância.

-EU ODEIO SER CRIANÇA! Demorou tanto pra eu crescer, agora me vejo limitado novamente-explodiu o ruivo - Sujeito à dependência e constrangimentos-

deu um tapa nas mãos solícitas de Manx - Não quero consolo! Não quero

colinho! Quero voltar a ser eu mesmo- se jogou no chão, tapando o rosto

com as mãozinhas e não demorou muito ouviram seus soluços desconsolados.

Omi foi ao banheiro buscar toalhas de papel, enquanto Ken tirava Aya do

chão. O jovem arqueiro limpou o rosto do espadachim mirim cuidadosamente

enquanto Ken o embalava devagar, Fujimiya ainda emburrado tentava os

afastar, com socos e pontapés desanimados. Yohji fez sinal aos dois para

leva-lo para o carro, voltando a conversar com Manx:

-A situação tá se complicando...

-Sim. Mas estamos trabalhando dia e noite na solução. Ele tem que ter

paciência...

-É um homem preso no corpo de um menino. Você não tem noção como é...

-Posso imaginar...

-Não. Não pode. Não me olhe assim. Nem to pensando em sexo. Tô pensando em

ter que comer coisas de criança senão o estômago não aceita, em não poder

beber e situações embaraçosas como molhar as calças.

-Vamos conseguir, Kudou.

-Mas quando? Quando talvez for tarde demais pra reverter a situação? Já

pensou se chegarmos num limite irreversivel?

Eles estavam encostados no carro, Aya no colo de Omi, a cabeça no ombro do

arqueiro, os olhos fechados, suspirando de tempos em tempos... Aquela imagem

doeu em Yohji, como muitas nos últimos dez dias... "Eu sou muito mole com

choro de criança, essa é que é a verdade. Ele chora, eu tenho vontade de

estrangular aquelas bruxas, químicas de araque." E automaticamente estendeu

os braços pra pega-lo. Mas Aya só fez agarrar mais o pescoço do jovem

loirinho... "Claro, ele está chateado. Nem Ken conseguiria tira-lo dali

agora."

Omi estava pensando a mesma coisa... Em como Aya estava ficando agarrado,

dependente dele a cada dia... Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas aquilo

não era muito... o estilo Fujimiya de ser... Lembrou-se que, há alguns dias

atrás...

Aya estava na floricultura, ajudando Ken a embalar umas flores, já sentindo

a bexiga reclamar de vontade... Ken percebeu que ele não parava quieto em

cima do banco e recomendou:

-Pode ir, que eu termino aqui...

Fujimiya praticou pulou do banquinho e correu para o banheiro ao lado da

cozinha... Mas Omi, que estava fazendo o almoço, ocupava o aposento naquele

instante. Aya calculou suas chances de chegar a um dos banheiros no andar de

cima... "Acho que se eu me controlar, dá... O mais difícil vai ser subir as

escadas, mas..." Seu orgulho o impediu de fazer o óbvio: bater na porta... E

subiu correndo...

Todo mundo sabe como funciona, você pode segurar perfeitamente, chegou perto

da porta do banheiro, o corpo entra em pânico. Para crianças, é pior ainda.

Para uma criança totalmente apertada... Foi tocar na maçaneta e o mundo se

liquefez... Ao se sentir molhado, Aya fechou os olhos, batendo com a cabeça

na porta do banheiro. Deu um grito irritado, nunca em sua vida tinha se

sentido tão humilhado, aquilo tudo era constrangedor... Omi, que já tinha

voltado para a cozinha, ouviu o grito e subiu. Os olhos azuis e violetas se

encontraram por um breve instante, o rosto de Aya ficou mais vermelho que os

cabelos, Omi ficou tão constrangido quanto ele, mas resolveu tomar uma

atitude. Se abaixou na frente do garoto e tirou as roupas encharcadas,

limpando o chão com elas. Abriu a porta do banheiro e levou Aya para dentro,

a fim de lhe dar um breve meio banho... Depois o trocou e desceu com ele no

colo... Tudo sem o ruivo dar um pio ou erguer os olhos... Os outros dois

assassinos estranharam tanto silêncio na hora do almoço, mas Omi nem tocou

no assunto, apenas recomendou ao Yohji que quando fosse fazer as entregas

levasse o pequeno com ele... O loiro aceitou, no seu jeito alegre erguendo o

ruivinho da mesa e tagarelando enquanto ia tirar o carro... Com o movimento,

as senhoras das casas brincando com ele, ganhando afagos e doces, Aya foi

relaxando... Enquanto Yohji andava por um bairro distante e tranqüilo, Aya

abriu o cinto, ficando de joelhos no banco de trás pra ver a paisagem, muito

bonita. Yohji olhou pelo retrovisor, sorrindo do jeitinho dele. Mas ao se

dirigir a auto-pista pra voltar ao centro da cidade, recomendou:

-Aya, ponha o cinto.

O ruivo se sentou, enfiando-se de volta no X protetor e procurando apertar o

fecho com apenas uma das mãos. Prendeu a carne macia da palma na junção e

gritou. Yohji se assustou e virou-se, vendo com horror o menino sangrar e

agitar a mão, que não desprendia. Parou no primeiro vão que viu e se virou,

tentando soltar a trava... Mas fosse porque ele mesmo estava de cinto de

segurança, fosse pelo desespero, pelo choro do ruivinho, ele não conseguia soltar a trava. Quase arrancou o cinto pra se soltar, também empurrou o banco do lado pra frente com raiva e sentando-se ao lado de Aya, abriu o fecho. Ao peg�-lo no colo pra consol�-lo e ver a extensão do corte, se sentiu meio... úmido. Sem dizer nada, voltou pro banco da frente, carregando o pequeno espadachim. Continuou dirigindo até um postinho médico, onde explicou para uma jovem enfermeira que seu filhinho teve um acidente com o cinto de segurança. Ela deu uns dois ou três pontos na "mordida" do fecho, sorrindo com simpatia para "pai e filho".

-Ele é um garotinho bem corajoso...

-É, sim.

-Vejo que vocês tiveram... – mas um olhar de Yohji calou o final da afirmação "...um pequeno acidente a mais". Ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se dissesse "eu entendo" e sussurrou para o loiro – Tem uma loja de roupas virando a esquina seguinte.

Yohji agradeceu e segurando o garoto constrangido ainda no colo, foi andando com ele. Aya, de olhos fechados, vermelho feito um pimentão, só pensava em cavar um buraco no chão e sumir terra adentro... Mas ouviu Yohji pedir as peças de roupa e abriu os olhos ao ser posto no chão, descobrindo que estavam dentro de um provador e que o solícito atendente havia arrumado uma toalha de mão úmida e morna. Yohji tirou as roupas molhadas de Fujimiya e as suas, limpando o garoto e trocando de roupa normalmente. Aya olhou para sua muda de roupa novinha (camiseta, cuequinha e bermuda),os olhos violetas brilhando... O atendente depois cortou as etiquetas pra eles, sorrindo e se curvando, afirmando que eles haviam ficado muito bem naquelas roupas... (Depois em casa, contaria que atendeu um pai desajeitado mas muito amoroso, que comprara roupas novas ao filhinho que urinara nele...) Ao voltarem para o carro, Yohji não abriu a boca sobre o acontecido, mas colocou Aya no banco ao seu lado, ajustando o cinto de segurança para o tamanho dele... Fujimiya ainda pensou no que aconteceria se algum guarda os parasse, mas o banco de trás estava molhado e a sua mão estava latejando... Ao chegarem em casa, Aya colocou a mãozinha na perna de Yohji e apertou.

-Kudou... eu... sabe... muito obrigado.

-Eu queria há muito tempo comprar essa bermuda pra você, sabia? – sorriu Yohji desconversando. – Foi um prazer.

Ao entrarem em casa, Omi deu um grito, pegando Aya no colo e pondo em cima da bancada da cozinha:

-Mas o que aconteceu?

Yohji tinha ido à lavanderia colocar a roupa molhada no tanque, discretamente. Voltou correndo.

-Ai, bishounen. Foi só um cortezinho, provocado pelo estabanado, que nem consegue prender mais o cinto de segurança, sem se matar...

O olhar "shine" nem foi notado. Omi praticamente deu o jantar ao ruivo na boca e depois o levou no colo para o quarto, Aya deixando-se paparicar, afinal, o dia foi muito estressante e os analgésicos já estavam fazendo efeito.

N/A: Ta bom, ta bom, a parte do Brad foi ínfima, mas é que eu queria mesmo escrever esse pedaço do constrangimento do Aya e Deus sabe (a Evil também) que o negócio não rendia... Então quando descobri como fazer, eu não conseguia pensar noutra coisa além de colocar no papel...O fato de Aya fechar os olhos e mante-los fechados nas situações constrangedoras provém de um costume japonês, algo que eu andei lendo essa semana... No próximo capítulo, mais Schwarz e novo ataque das Scheirents... Aguardem! Ah, to sem micro ainda... 


	5. Encrencas, pequenas e grandes

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

CAPÍTULO 05 – ENCRENCAS, GRANDES E PEQUENAS 

Jei chegou na mansão dos Schwartz carregando um triciclo de última geração. Os olhos de Brad brilharam. Schuldig ergueu uma sombrancelha:

Você comprou isso?

Acha? Tem uma casa no caminho em que o moleque nem sabe mais onde larga os brinquedos de tantos que tem. Duvido que se lembre deste aqui.

O alemão teve um vago pensamento que talvez até fosse o favorito do tal pivete mimado e que sim, faria falta. Mas isso não era problema dele e o seu próprio peste teria onde gastar energia agora. Porque Brad se interessa cada vez menos por leitura ou qualquer coisa que mantivesse-o parado e em silêncio. Queria correr, pular, subir em árvores, rolar com Farfarello pelo jardim em brincadeiras que invariavelmente terminavam com o pequeno chorando. E que voltava para continuar brincando tão logo a dor diminuísse. Nagi ficava confuso com isso. Schuldig se preocupava com o futuro de Brad e lia no olhar do telecinético a mesma preocupação. Até onde ia parar a involução de Crawford? Mas as "alquimistas do diabo" pareciam ter evaporado da face da terra.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos gatinhos, Omi estava preocupado porque Aya queria ficar assistindo Brinquedo Assassino com os outros dois.

É praticamente uma comédia, bishounen. Relaxa.

Ele pode ficar impressionado, Yohji-kun.

O máximo que pode acontecer é ele acordar gritando no meio da noite, encharcado de suor e xixi até os olhos. – riu Ken, levando um belo olhar "shine", o qual retribuiu com uma piscada (Estão perdendo a noção de perigo!)

Deixa ele aí, Omiitchi. Duvido que ele resista ao sono até mais que a segunda parte.

O arqueiro deu de ombros e subiu resmungando para o quarto. Aya lutou bravamente, mas foi derrotado pelo sono na metade da terceira parte do filme. Yohji o levou pra cama, mas deixou a porta aberta para que eles o escutassem, se ele realmente tivesse um pesadelo. O ruivo teve um sonho ruim, mas não foi com o Chucky, mas com o Taz, um dos bonecos de pelúcia que compraram pra ele, a boca arreganhada cheia de dentes sempre o assustando quando acordava e descobria que tinham posto o boneco ao seu lado pra dormir com ele. Depois de umas duas vezes que descobriram o bicho jogado longe, resolveram substituir por uma girafa de pelúcia de grandes e doces olhos azuis.

Aya acordou assustado de um sonho em que o Taz o perseguia para morde-lo e se sentou na cama. Seu lado adulto mandava que ele ficasse calmo, que aquilo era impossível de acontecer na vida real, que se ele olhasse, o boneco estaria ali, no chão, junto aos outros. Mas o seu lado criança, que já estava sobressaindo, se recusava a obedecer. Forçando muito, se obrigou a chegar na beirada da cama e olhar por cima. Aya arregalou os olhos violetas: o lugar do Taz estava vazio! Apertou os olhos, sentindo aquela vontade de fazer xixi e medo enorme de se mexer. A parte adulta ainda tentou argumentar: "Não seja besta, Fujimiya. Pensa. Só trocaram o boneco de lugar. O boneco não está vivo, espreitando pra te pegar. Olhe ao redor pra ver onde ele está. OLHE!" Respirando pesadamente, o menino desceu da cama e abriu os olhos, procurando, enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro. Foi quando ouviu um barulho parecido com unhas raspando na parede. Deu um grito, virou e disparou para o corredor, trombando em Ken, que o ergueu:

Ei, ei, calma, sou eu. Que foi? O Chucky veio te pegar?

Eu sabia. – Omi veio ao encontro deles no corredor. – Eu avisei que ele ia ficar impressionado. Vem comigo, Aya-kun.

Mas ele não parece encharcado de suor e xixi até os olhos, Kenken. – brincou Yohji.

Aya mostrou a língua pra ele (?) depois se lembrou:

Alguém viu meu Taz?

Está comigo. – disse Ken – Como você parece não gostar muito dele, levei pro meu quarto. Quer ele de volta?

Aya deu um suspiro aliviado e balançou a cabeça. Yohji tirou-o do colo de Omi (nossa, que passa-passa) e decretou:

Vamos, chibi, dar uma boa mijada, escovar os dentes e cair na cama. Aquele ali – apontou Omi – vai passar a noite no computador e você não vai dormir com o barulho do teclado e o outro vai acordar cedo pra abrir a floricultura. Além do mais, minha cama é maior e mais gostosa.

Aya concordou com tudo, mas se lembrou que esqueceu algo importante no seu quarto. Yohji esperou um pouco pra ter certeza que o corredor estaria vazio e foi lá pegar.

Pronto! Ta aqui a Bombay.

Não chame ela assim. O Omi pode não gostar.

Mas com esses olhões, parece, não parece?

No dia seguinte, Omi tinha novidades.

Li na Internet que a prefeitura vai fazer uma campanha de vacinação extra para crianças abaixo de cinco anos...

Mas no meu cartão de vacinação tem minha data de nascimento... E eu já to protegido contra tudo, minhas vacinas estão em dia...

Só que não queremos encrenca com fiscais enxeridos. O Omi pode providenciar um novo cartão, com seu novo nome Hiro e com data de nascimento trocada, não? Além do mais, há quanto tempo você não vê sua irmã? Podemos ir vacinar no mesmo hospital em que ela está.

Parece uma boa idéia. Vou tomar as providências agora mesmo.

Mas Aya não parecia tão animado na porta do hospital.

Ora, vamos, ruivo. Tem medo de agulhas?

Não sou fã delas, se quer saber. Nunca fui e não gosto de hospitais. Como vamos fazer pra subir no andar da minha irmã?

Calma, cada coisa a seu tempo e... droga!

Que foi?

Schwarz à vista. Com tanto posto de vacinação nessa cidade...

Vieram dar uma furadinha no seu líder também?

Cala a boca, Farfarello. E aí? Descobriram um antídoto?

Se tivéssemos descoberto, acha que ele ainda estaria desse tamanho?

Quais as limitações do seu pivete agora?

Schul...

Que é, Nagi? Por menos que a gente goste deles, temos que trocar informações. O nosso já não consegue mais ler nada complicado que gibi.

"Oh, claro. Trocar informações. Se esses daí descobrissem a cura, aposto que não nos contaria nada. Enfim..." – Aya não consegue fazer mais que as quatro operações matemáticas simples. – colocou o garoto no chão.

Consegue amarrar os cadarços do tênis sozinho? – riu Jei e Brad lhe mostrou o dedo médio.

Ainda consigo. Mas to com dificuldade com muitos botões.

Tem que dormir com alguma luz acesa?

Aya pensou que ultimamente andava dormindo cada vez menos sozinho em sua própria cama e como isso era um costume oriental. Brad talvez não soubesse disso ou talvez dormir com Farfarello não fosse a melhor pedida. Brad interpretou errado o sorriso que este último pensamento causou no ruivo e atacou:

Aposto que faz xixi na cama e fica aí, tirando onda de bonzão.

O mini-espadachim ficou da cor do cabelo e se defendeu:

Não faço não. Não sou eu que tenho medo do escuro...

Ora, seu...

Pra variar, precisaram ser apartados e ficar no colo pra não se pegarem. De repente, apareceu uma enfermeira de máscara, que olhou para os dois meninos. Olhou para uma prancheta e anunciou:

SCHULTZ, BRAD! KUDOU, HIRO!

Schuldig olhou para Yohji e deu uma risadinha. Mas o loiro estava sério. E ficou mais quando a enfermeira se aproximou deles.

Deixe eles comigo, senhores. Eu levo.

Brad até chegou a estender um braço, mas o playboy virou o ruivo.

Não. Meu filho fica muito nervoso ao ver injeção. Longe de mim vai dar trabalho.

O americano até pensou em gozar da cara do ruivinho, mas sentiu os braços do alemão o apertarem um pouco mais.

"Que foi?"

"O loiro ta desconfiado de alguma coisa. Além disso, Schultz e Kudou não estão próximos em ordem alfabética nenhuma. E por ordem de chegada, teria duas ou três crianças entre a gente."

"Scheirents?"

"Pode ser. Farfie, Nagi, fiquem de olho."

A enfermeira fez uma careta por debaixo da máscara, mas não revelou nada na voz. Convidou os dois "pais".

Compreendo. Venham comigo, então.

N/A: Pelo menos pra digitar, Kanon está colaborando. Aos poucos vou pondo tudo em ordem. Aqui eu andei fazendo umas pesquisas importantes sobre a infância no Japão. Recomendo o site Japão on-line. A vacinação é quase como no Brasil, tirando o fato de que a responsável é a Prefeitura de cada cidade ou aldeia. Se ela achar que se deve fazer uma campanha extra por causa de uma endemia ou suspeita de falha dos pais em manter o cartão em ordem, ela tem autonomia pra faze-lo. E quanto à criança pequena dormir junto com adultos, sim, ela pode dormir com a mãe enquanto a presença materna se fizer necessária. Lá pelos dois, três anos, que é a idade dos nossos pequenos aqui, geralmente já há outro irmãozinho pra tomar seu lugar. Mesmo assim, ela pode dormir com algum primo ou irmão mais velho. Em famílias muito grandes há até disputas entre os irmãos do meio pra saberem quem é o favorito do irmão mais velho, que tem a preferência no dormir. Pelo visto, aqui na Koneko, a disputa é ao contrário. Os mais velhos é que querem saber quem é o favorito do caçulinha da casa... No próximo capítulo, as Scheirentes atacam novamente... ou pelo menos tentam... eheheeh See you.


	6. Brad

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

CAPÍTULO 06– BRAD 

N/A: Sim, eu vou começar com as notas antes... Este capítulo é totalmente dedicado às fãs do "orgulhoso do terno Armani". Ele vai dar um show à parte... Mas no começo, eu recomendo que não leiam de estômago cheio ou comendo... Vai ser um começo totalmente escatológico, bem ao estilo Farfarello de ser. Estão avisadas (os). Então vamos deixar rolar...17/04/05.

A enfermeira fez uma careta por debaixo da máscara, mas não revelou nada na voz. Convidou os dois "pais".

Compreendo. Venham comigo, então.

A sala onde entraram não parecia nada suspeita, um ambiente de hospital como outro qualquer. Outra enfermeira apareceu, também de máscara, trocou um olhar com a primeira e começou a preparar uma injeção... Schul se sentiu muito bobo, sendo tão paranóico, mas Yohji não estava a fim de entregar os pontos assim tão fácil. O alemão soltou Brad no chão e a enfermeira da prancheta estendeu os braços pra pegar Aya. Kudou se negou novamente:

Porque a senhorita não pode aplicar a vacina com ele no MEU colo?

Num instante, a outra enfermeira já tinha pego o americanozinho do chão e estava apontando uma arma pra sua cabeça:

Entrega logo o ruivo pra ela, teimoso. E vocês – apontou para os três Schwarz. – nem tentem nenhuma gracinha, ou estouro os miolos dele.

Não entendo porque essa obssessão com nossos bebês. – resmungou Yohji.

Precisamos estudar as reações da nossa loção de rejuvenescimento. E depois nos livrarmos das cobaias. Só isso. – riu Schoen.

Enquanto isso, Farfarello tinha uma idéia escabrosa. Transmitiu-a para Schuldig em pensamento, ele e Nagi fazendo cara de nojo ao pensar nisso, mas afinal, era tão terrível que poderia funcionar. O alemão mexeu só um pouquinho com a psique de Hell, fazendo-a pensar que o garoto estava com medo dela e estava se remexendo no seu colo, a choramingar e de repente, encharcando-a de xixi...

ECA! – gemeu a outra.

Todos os olhares se viraram pra ela e imediatamente, Schuldig passou uma visão direto para a mente de Schoen. Pra ela, Brad não tinha só feito xixi em Hell, tinha enchido a cueca e agora, pegava o cocô com a mão e passava no rosto dela. E o pior, o garoto no seu colo havia ficado com tanto nojo que agora estava com ânsias. Schoen ainda afastou o ruivo do seu colo, mas em sua mente Aya devolvia o café da manhã na sua roupa. As duas deram gritos de nojo e jogaram os meninos longe. Nagi os pegou antes de baterem no chão e ninguém entendia porque as enfermeiras haviam saído correndo, tirando as partes de cima do uniforme, com a maior cara de nojo do mundo, chorando.

Muito bem, Farfarello.

Foi legal... Nossa, foi muuito legal... a parte do ruivo vomitando na loira foi digna de uma cena de O Exorcista...

Que aconteceu aqui? – entrou uma outra enfermeira, preocupada.

Não sabemos, senhora. As outras enfermeiras devem ter passado mal de repente... ou entrou alguma coisa nas roupas delas... Poderia, por favor, vacinar nossos filhos?

Brad fechou os olhos. Nada daria mais prazer ao Jei do que vê-lo chorar de dor, mas não dava pra agüentar. Parecia que era uma agulha pra cavalo... Depois da vacina, qualquer idéia de escapar para o andar de Aya-chan parecia impossível, ainda mais com o pequeno Schwarz provocando:

Vamos! Vamos, Schul! Você me prometeu levar pra correr de bicicleta no parque! Eu vou andar de triciclo... eu tenho motinha e você não te-em... – mostrou a língua para o espadachim.

Aya arregalou os olhos violetas e olhou para Yohji já fazendo beicinho. Este suspirou e concordou:

Vamos também. Eu compro o triciclo no caminho.

No parque, os garotos foram andar na ciclovia. De repente, Jei desafiou os dois:

Que tal uma corrida?

Jei... – Nagi sacudiu a cabeça. Levou uma cotovelada.

Saindo daqui e chegando até ali. Vamos, não vai doer nada... – e saiu pulando para a "linha de chegada".

Ta com medo, "Hiro"?

De você, bundão-que-tem-medo-de-escuro? Vamos lá.

Schuldig e Yohji estavam sentados num banco próximo, conversando sobre as Scheirents, alheios a essa competição. Que seria algo corriqueiro se fosse entre crianças normais e sem um Farfarello como técnico de Brad. No meio da corrida, Farfie fez um gesto para o americano fechar o caminho do japonês. Nagi viu e tentou impedir o choque, mas Jei pisou no seu pé, tirando toda sua concentração. Brad deu um tranco em Aya, derrubando-o e acelerou, ganhando a corrida. Os dois escutaram o barulho, mas Yohji só foi perceber que era algo com seu ruivo, quando viu Farfarello passando correndo com o triciclo de Brad na mão como um troféu, o menino logo atrás pulando e gritando: "Eu sou o melhor! Detonei o metido!" Levantando-se, foi até a ciclovia. Nagi estava trazendo o triciclo meio torto e Aya no colo. O pequeno espadachim estava com o lado esquerdo do corpo todo ralado.

NÃO ACREDITO!

Eu tentei impedir, juro...

Schul, acho melhor você manter aquele demoniozinho longe de mim, que da próxima vez EU vou mata-lo. – pegou Aya no colo. – O Omitchi vai querer meu fígado. Não tem uma vez que você sai comigo que não volta arrebentado...

O alemão balançou a cabeça e foi encontrar seus parceiros, deixando pra rir quando já estava perto do carro. Bateu as mãos com Brad e Farfarello e levou-os pra tomar sorvete antes de irem pra casa. Só pra não perder o costume, Yohji levou Aya pra cuidar dos ralados num pronto socorro perto do parque. Dessa vez, Tsukyiono perdeu totalmente a paciência:

NÃO É POSSIVEL. Não tem uma só vez que você não sai com ele que ele não volta ralado. – Aya e Yohji trocaram um olhar risonho. – Daqui por diante, quem vai tomar conta dele sou eu!

Tudo bem, bishounen... Essa noite eu já tinha planos pra sair mesmo...

E foi isso mesmo... À noite, Ken e Yohji saíram e Aya foi dormir no quarto de Omi. Não falou nada sobre a girafa, mas já estava acostumado com ela. Então rolou de um lado pro outro na cama, sem conseguir pegar num sono normal. O jovem arqueiro tinha trazido alguns brinquedos para o quarto, caso Aya acordasse e quisesse brincar de manhã. O garoto abriu os olhos e no meio da nevoa de sono, viu a girafa no chão. Desceu da cama e se arrastou em direção a ela, resmungando:

Bombay...

Omi, que estava no computador, escutou e virou-se, achando que estava sendo chamado. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Aya se ajoelhar no chão, abraçar a girafa, deitar no tapete e sussurrar, apertando o bichinho:

Bombay...

Pegou os dois no colo e levou de volta pra cama, não resistindo dessa vez à vontade de beijar-lhe a testa.

Aya-kun...

Enquanto isso, a noite de Brad terminava de um modo mais... de acordo com sua mente travessa. Ele estava jogando uma bola de tênis pelo quarto, mais pelo prazer do barulho nas paredes. E a bola escapou e foi pulando alegremente pra fora, até parar na calha, um pouco abaixo da grade da sacada. Brad esticou o braço, mas era curto pra pegar. Então foi se esticando, empurrando o corpo em direção à grade, fazendo força, até que passou a cabeça e o ombro pelo gradil. Alcançou a bolinha e comemorou vitorioso. Só que... não conseguia voltar. Fez que fez, xingou, bateu com a cabeça nos ferros e nada. Precisou se render e começar a chorar alto, até que Schuldig apareceu na porta da biblioteca, logo embaixo da sacada e olhou pra cima, sacudindo a cabeça. Logo Nagi abria a porta do quarto e ia lá, afastar as barras pra libertar o "terribile enfant". O pior não era as dores no braço e na cabeça, era agüentar o Farfarello rindo:

Mas é um cabeçudo mesmo... Eu sempre achei, mas agora tenho certeza... Achou que era o Senador Kelly no filme do X-men? Podiam ter me chamado... Eu sempre quis tirar alguém preso na grade...

Como? – perguntou Nagi, inocentemente.

Você esquenta a manteiga e passa assim dos lados do cabeção... Se não tiver manteiga pode usar graxa de bicicleta mesmo... Banha de porco...

ECA!

Legal! Ô cabeçudo! Quando você vai lá por o cabeção na grade de novo?

Nunca mais...

Eu te ajudo... vai lá, vai...

E Brad nem dormiu direito à noite, pensando se Farfarello não iria enfiar a sua cabeça na grade só pra fazer umas "experiências escorregadias".


	7. Chapter 7

PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS

**CAPITULO 07 – A MISSÃO...**

Manx trouxe uma fita da Kritiker: uma nova missão. Cada um se acomodou num lugar pra assistir, Aya nem tentou se afastar, sabia que a ruiva iria pega-lo no colo mesmo. Procurou desestressar e prestar atenção nas informações. Coisa básica, refino caseiro de cocaína e heroína, a droga resultante matando muito mais rápido por conta das misturas.

Molecada mimada se matando... – resmungou Yohji.

Mais que isso. Pequenos tubarões do tráfico conseguindo bocas de fumo novas, viciando playboyzinhos e arrumando dinheiro fácil pra subirem na hierarquia.

E porque não esperar que os grandes tubarões engulam os pequenos?

Lógica correta, se o grupo em questão não estivesse seqüestrando meninas pra ou prostitui-las ou obrigarem as famílias a trabalharem pra eles. Talvez as duas coisas. Ninguém se importa com meninas pobres.

Às vezes, nem os próprios pais... – suspirou Aya.

Bem, apesar de eu não gostar de me envolver com garotas menores de 18 anos, donzelas em perigo são donzelas em perigo. To dentro.

Pode contar comigo. – respondeu Ken.

Comigo também. – Omi se levantou.

Eu vou. – Todo mundo ficou em silêncio olhando pra ele. – Que foi? Algum problema?

O seu tamanho atual não está ajudando muito, koneko... – riu Yohji. – Fora que você está sem arma...

E a hora em que estaremos agindo, normalmente você já está no sétimo sono. – lembrou Ken.

Muito perigoso, Aya-kun... – Omi queria fechar a questão, mas o ruivinho era teimoso.

EU VOU! Eu não preciso ficar na frente da ação, posso ajudar monitorando. E se eu dormir bastante à tarde, à noite não tenho sono.

Todos se entreolharam, Manx com vontade de rir daquela figurinha de pé no sofá, os braços cruzados, o queixo erguido em desafio.

Então está bem! – Yohji pegou-o nos braços e deitou-o pra fazer aviãozinho. – Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, o mínimo que for, você está fora das próximas, combinado?

Omi não gostou nada, nada, mas Aya sempre foi cabeça dura. E foram se ajeitar para a missão dali alguns dias. Na noite escolhida, Omi concordou a contra-gosto deixar Aya de monitor no fusca, com um laptop no colo e os fones nos ouvidos, mas não abriu mão de agasalhar bem o garoto.

Aya-kun, as madrugadas são muito frias para alguém da sua idade...

Mas se ele ficar muito quentinho, gostosinho, vai acabar pegando no sono e... – Ken nem terminou a frase, diante do olhar Tsukyiono-dangerous-mode. Ergueu as mãos e foi pegar a moto.

A missão estava transcorrendo de acordo. No carro, bem acomodado no banco traseiro, Aya tomava mais um achocolatado enquanto monitorava as ações pelo palmtop. Era o terceiro da noite e começou a fazer efeito. Olhando pra telinha, ele viu os três pontinhos se afastando pra saída e pensou que tudo tinha acabado. Calculou que o tempo necessário para Yohji chegar ao carro seria suficiente para ele se aliviar ali perto. Tirando o gorro e o casaco, largou o palmtop no chão e procurou o rolo de papel no porta-luvas. Abriu a porta e foi em direção a uns arbustos. Desviou de um buraco no caminho, dizendo pra si mesmo que devia ter cuidado ao voltar. Mas pra abaixar a calça, precisava tirar os fones de ouvido e a caixinha do transmissor, enganchada no cós. Tirou e colocou numa pedra perto. Enquanto isso, dois "tubarõezinhos", mesmo feridos, escaparam e eram perseguidos por Yohji e Ken. Os garotos eram bons na arte da fuga e levaram uma pequena vantagem. Saíram justamente no lugar do carro, que estava com a porta aberta:

Que sorte do cara. Um carro com a porta aberta e a chave no contato.

Não será uma armadilha?

Quiser esperar os caras que vêm aí atrás de nós, fique. Eu vou nessa.

E os dois pularam dentro do wolkswagen e fugiram a toda pressa. Aya escutou um barulho de carro partindo assim que estava erguendo as calças e deixando os fones no lugar, correu pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Na pressa, se esqueceu do buraco. E tchuf! Caiu dentro, xingando sua distração e sua altura, que não permitia alcançar a beirada. Yohji e Ken se encontraram no lugar em que devia estar o carro, quase enfartando ao não achar nada. Pelo sinal do palmtop, Aya estava lá. Foi quando Omi entrou em contato com eles pra saber se estava tudo bem.

Bom, quase... – Yohji precisava pensar rápido no que dizer, enquanto Ken saía correndo pra pegar a moto e ir atrás dos que fugiram.

Qual o problema?

Er... Como eu vou te dizer? Estamos em perseguição de dois moleques que fugiram apesar de feridos...

Deixe que Ken-kun e eu vamos atrás deles de moto que será mais rápido. Pegue o carro e leve Aya-kun pra casa. Ele já deve estar cansado. Eles estão seguindo de quê?

No momento estão usando um Wolkswagen prata, placas... – Yohji quase ficou atordoado com o grito de Omi.

ELES SEQUESTRARAM O AYA-KUN!

É o que parece... Achou-os, Kenken?

Sim, já estão no meu campo de visão.

Diga aonde que eu vou até aí te ajudar. – a voz do Tsukiyono estava irreconhecível. Kudou tinha até dó dos moleques.

Mas quando tirou os fones do ouvido, ouviu lhe chamarem. Prestando atenção, reconheceu a voz e foi atrás. Ajudou um ruivo sujo e indignado a sair do buraco.

Demorou pra me ouvir, hein?

Eu estava ocupado, escutando os berros de um certo arqueiro, que enlouqueceu de preocupação com seu aparente seqüestro. Posso saber como eu te deixei no carro e você me aparece dentro de um buraco?

Me deu dor de barriga e eu não podia fazer o que eu tinha que fazer dentro do carro, com os fones de ouvido e tudo... Mas quando eu ouvi o carro indo embora, eu quis voltar correndo e me esqueci do buraco.

Vou avisar sua "Mamãe Gansa" antes que ele arranque a cabeça de alguém com os dentes. Omi! Ken! Encontrei o Aya! Está comigo...

Foi Ken quem respondeu:

Ainda bem. Omi, pare de socar o rapaz. O Aya está com o Yohji onde o deixamos. Vamos acabar com isto logo.

Ken voltou de moto para pegar os dois e levar aonde encontraram o carro, explicando brevemente que ele tinha parado o Wolkswagen e ameaçado os ocupantes, vendo com tristeza que um deles já tinha morrido dos ferimentos e que o ruivinho não estava com eles. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, Omi tinha chegado e avançado em cima do rapaz, socando-o com uma fúria que ele nunca imaginou naquele garoto suave e educado.

Nem pensei em interferir. Aquele não era o Omi que eu conhecia...

E aquele Mamoru Takatori ainda estava visível no olhar que Aya levou quando chegaram. Acharam melhor deixar as explicações pra depois. Principalmente quando a voz extremamente fria do loirinho se fez ouvir, antes dele se virar, até tremendo de nervoso:

Última vez, Aya-kun.

O ruivo nem chiou. Entrou no carro, colocou o gorro, se cobriu com o casaco e ficou quieto. Sabia que logo que chegassem em casa, ia ouvir um monte. Merecidamente. Ainda mais porque estava sentindo que a garganta estava raspando, de andar de moto de madrugada sem agasalho. "Só me faltava ficar resfriado. Se eu ficar, Omi vai me falar mais um monte..."

N/A: Affe, cada encrenca que esse ruivo se mete. No próximo capitulo, Schwarz. Calma, calma... Dark Wolf 03, por favor, leia de dia, pra você aproveitar melhor e sua mãe não ficar tão brava. 08/05/05


	8. Chapter 8

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

**CAPITULO 08 – SOLUÇÃO BABÁ**

Brad abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Uma das poucas vantagens em ser criança era que ultimamente ele dormia muito bem... Coçando a cabeça, foi ao banheiro, depois abriu as cortinas do quarto. Estava nevando! Se nevasse o dia inteiro, amanhã já daria pra escorregar de trenó com Jei...

Se o pervertido não tentar me enterrar na neve...

Abriu a porta do quarto, satisfeito em ser o primeiro a acordar. Hora de aporrinhar aquele ruivo metido. Outra vantagem era poder tirar Schuldig do sério o tempo todo. O alemão, se já não pensava em ter filhos, depois daquela temporada com Crawford, não chegaria perto de uma criança pelo resto de sua vida. Sorrindo maldosamente, o pequeno abriu a porta devagar e se esgueirou pra dentro. Schul dormia de barriga pra cima, esparramado na cama. Brad abriu mais o sorriso, subiu na guarda da cama, se equilibrando com uma certa dificuldade e gritando : BANZAI! Pulou na barriga do companheiro, acertando também outras partes delicadas.

A reação foi imediata. Schuldig se sentou na cama com o impacto, ergueu as cobertas jogando o atacante contra a porta do quarto, berrou todos os palavrões em todas as línguas que lembrou no momento mais o nome de Nagi, que assustado, procurou ver o que estava acontecendo logo cedo. O alemão encolhido de dor apontava o moleque que se esborrachava de rir:

Some com ele daqui! Se eu cruzar com ele hoje, sou capaz de comer as bolinhas dele com manteiga!

Farfarello se levantou também, puxou Brad, pôs no pescoço e saiu para a cozinha comentando:

Então você fez mesmo o que nós treinamos...

Fiz! Foi legal. Agora paga o saco de pirulitos que você me prometeu.

Claro! Trato é trato...

Nagi ficou olhando aquela dupla de delinqüentes sumir de sua vista, olhou pra dentro do quarto de novo onde Schuldig gemia, suspirou. Tinha que agilizar suas pesquisas de cura pela Internet afora...

Enquanto isso, na Koneko, Aya entreabria os olhos só pra confirmar que a mão que lhe apertava o braço de encontro ao corpo era de Ken Hidaka. Ele estava tirando sua temperatura. Já fazia dois dias que o ruivinho estava gripado. No primeiro dia, Omi surtou legal. Deu um sermão nos TRÊS companheiros que nenhum deles acreditou que estava ouvindo. Depois saiu, comprou todos os remédios pediátricos pra gripe que encontrou e deu um telefonema. À tarde, uma ruiva de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes entrou na floricultura. Yohji abriu seu melhor sorriso, mas ela já foi perguntando:

Omi-kun está? Eu sou Kitty.

Um momento. Ele está lá dentro, cuidando de nosso... er... priminho resfriado.

Pois é. Ele me chamou. Eu sou prima de Manx. Vou ser a babá de Hiro.

Ken e Yohji não contiveram a surpresa:

BABÁ?

Sim. Eu tenho experiência. Cuido de crianças desde os meus 13 anos. Já tenho cinco anos de referências.

Ah, então a senhorita já é maior de 18 anos...

KITTY! – a voz do arqueiro se fez ouvir. – Kitty Sune, entre, venha conhecer Hiro. Ele está gripado e muito manhoso, mas é um bom garoto. Apenas seja firme com ele e estará tudo bem.

Pode deixar, Omi. Foi um prazer vê-los pessoalmente, Ken e Yohji. Manx já tinha me falado de vocês.

E foi assim que Aya se viu com uma babá. No primeiro momento, ele estava muito ruinzinho pra se dar conta das mudanças em sua vida. A única coisa que ele se lembrava daquele primeiro dia, foi uma tentativa de embate corpo a corpo com Ken para não deixar o outro pingar remédio em seu nariz. Mas o moreno prendeu as perninhas do garoto com as suas, segurou as mãos dele com uma só das suas e Kitty virou a cabecinha dele pra cima. Fujimiya estava com muita febre pra xingar tudo que queria, então só choramingou de protesto. A outra mudança ele estava sentindo agora, incomodando suas pernas... Assim que Ken tirou o termômetro e estava conferindo a ligeira melhora, Aya abaixou a mão e conferiu o meio de suas pernas.

Ken, o que é isso aqui?

Está rouquinho ainda... Isso aí... é uma fralda descartável, Aya.

HEIN?

Você estava muito febril, estava nevando ontem à noite, Kitty achou melhor te colocar uma fralda pra não ter que te tirar da cama pra fazer xixi de madrugada...

Aya ficou da cor do cabelo. Mas teve que reconhecer que tinha lógica. Ele estava mesmo muito abatido pra ficar levantando toda hora. Kitty estava dando bom dia a Yohji e Omi na floricultura e entrando em casa:

Oyaho! E nosso doentinho?

A febre abaixou bem. Mas ainda ta um pouco quente. O nariz continua entupido e ele está rouco.

Depois que eu fui embora ele comeu?

Que nada.

Bom, hoje dá até pra ver que ele tem lindos olhos violetas. Olá, Hiro. Eu sou a Kitty. Sou sua babá...

Aya franziu o nariz. Se lembrava vagamente dela ontem, lhe incomodando a toda hora com remédios e tentativas de fazê-lo engolir alguma coisa... E espirrou, outra coisa que ele odiava. Pois sempre tinha alguém com um lenço de papel lhe apertando o nariz. Mas Kitty limpou sem procurar tirar o nariz fora. Levou o garoto para o sofá da sala, com um pano na testa e ligando a TV foi ver se fazia algo líquido, gostoso mas saudável pra começar a encher a barriguinha. Aya, sonolento, se perdeu em pensamentos:

"Até agora, era sempre eu que tomava a frente, me preocupava, cuidava dos outros, fazia os planos, executava as ordens... Faz mais de duas semanas que eles fazem tudo e ainda cuidam de mim. E cuidam bem... E pra melhor ou pra pior, eu to gostando... dessas férias forçadas. Eu queria que eles descobrissem logo um antídoto, mas nada me impede de aproveitar um pouquinho mais das prerrogativas de criança..."

E já estava quase fechando os olhos de novo, quando a senhorita Sune voltou à sala.

Nada disso, garotão. Não vai dormir de novo sem nem tentar comer...

Aya sacudiu a cabeça, de olhos fechados, que se abriram assim que sentiu algo estranho ser colocado entre seus lábios:

Queéisso?

Uma mamadeira de suco de laranja com beterraba. É docinho, saudável, vai encher seu buchinho e vai te força pra sarar da gripe. Vamos, meu bem, só um pouquinho...

Aya suspirou. Fralda, mamadeira... Tinha que se sujeitar a cada coisa... E com certeza ia piorar quando Kitty quisesse trocar sua fralda. Precisava MESMO sarar daquela gripe... E tomou a vitamina de laranja.

N/A: Pronto, Evil, ta dentro da história, tomando conta do ruivinho... Affe, já cheguei no capítulo 08. No próximo capítulo, o ataque final das Scheirentas e a descoberta da cura. Oras, bolas, não subestimemos o Nagi e o Omi. Eles estão feito loucos procurando...


	9. Chapter 9

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

**CAPÍTULO 09 – NAGI SURTA**

Depois de três dias, Aya melhorou da gripe o suficiente para começar a resmungar contra a babá. Kitty percebeu que o pequeno "Hiro" não era um garotinho normal, pelo contrário, era genioso e queria sempre valer sua opinião. Através de acordos, os dois concordaram que Aya tomaria mamadeira somente antes de dormir assim como as fraldas seriam postas apenas durante a noite, para que ele não tivesse que se levantar no frio das madrugadas de inverno. Em troca, ele comeria QUALQUER coisa que a senhorita Sune pusesse em sua frente...

Devíamos ter contactado uma babá logo no começo... Olha só que tranqüilidade... – Yohji comentou.

Não esperávamos que Aya fosse ficar tanto tempo desse jeito. Trinta e três dias...

Trinta e três dias procurando uma pista nessa maldita Internet e nada...

Veja pelo lado bom... A gente nunca mais cruzou com as Scheirents...

Pois eu não me iludo. Elas não iam desistir assim, tão facilmente...

Mas se Omi já estava desesperado aos 33 dias, uma semana depois ele pirou de vez. Eles haviam saído para uma missão e Kitty Sune ficou para dormir com Aya (inventaram uma balada imperdível, mas a garota adorava aquele ruivinho, ela nem ia reclamar por dormir com ele). Voltaram era quase manhã, foi cada um para o seu quarto, dois para dormir, Omi fazer o relatório. Apesar do frio, Aya se levantou e arrastando Bombay por uma orelha foi para o quarto de Tsukiyono.

Omitchi...

Aya-kun! Mas já de pé? Está frio e... – quando Omi se virou, seu coração gelou. Tentou arranjar uma explicação lógica para o que ele estava vendo... – "É o sono. Estou cansado e vendo coisas. Ele ainda está sonolento..." Que foi? Deixou Kitty dormindo sozinha?

Fome...

Quer um pouco de leite quente? Vamos lá pegar. Acho que vou tomar um pouco também...

Após a "boquinha", Aya voltou para o seu quarto, Omi enviou o relatório e tentou se acalmar para dormir... "Vi coisas... estou cansado e vi a mais..."

Kitty também estranhou quando acordou que Aya não tirou a fralda sozinho, como todas as manhãs e não acordou resmungando. Mas os temores de Omi se confirmaram quando todos se encontraram para o almoço e Aya pulou para os braços de Ken gritando:

Nee-san! Vamos jogar bola depois do almoço? Vamos, vamos, vamos?

O queixo de Yohji foi parar no pé. Ken segurou a bolinha de energia e ficou olhando para o rostinho de Aya, vendo a mesma coisa que o arqueiro tinha percebido logo de madrugada. Os olhos de Fujimiya tinham perdido a frieza, pareciam até maiores.

Regrediu de vez? – Manx ficou superpreocupada com o telefonema de Omi e foi a primeira coisa que quis saber quando entrou. Quase chorou quando o garotinho se ofereceu para o colo e a beijou! – Ah, mas ele fica bem melhor assim...

Manx...

Sei, sei... Em que ponto estamos?

Estamos quase o perdendo, essa é que é a verdade. – gemeu Omi, vendo Ken alimentar o ruivo sentado no seu colo.

Mas não há nada que não esteja ruim que não possa piorar. Ken conseguiu explicar ao garoto que não podiam jogar bola porque o campo estava debaixo da neve, mas que poderiam ir ao supermercado fazer compras. Yohji levou os dois, o coração apertado em vários pressentimentos ruins. Um deles se confirmou ao instalarem o ex-espadachim no carrinho de compras e virem de relance os Schwarz virarem um corredor do mercado. (1)

K'so! Até parece brincadeira, parece que eles nos seguem...

Acredito que eles sigam mesmo, Kenken. Afinal, eles querem a cura também. Vamos à lista de compras. O supermercado é grande, talvez os evitemos.

Ainda bem que Aya não fazia o tipo "muito pidoncho" porque a tudo que ele esticou a mãozinha, foi posto dentro do carrinho. (2) Também esperar o que de dois homens fazendo compras com uma criança? Daí passaram por uma assistente de promoção, que estava oferecendo bolachas de uma nova marca aos clientes. (3) Yohji ajeitou o seu melhor sorriso, mas foi o olhar de Aya que venceu a parada. A jovem pegou uma bolachinha da bandeja e veio oferecer diretamente ao menino. Que pegou, disse "obrigado" e enfiou toda na boca.

Ai, mas que garoto mais fofo vocês têm. E é tão educadinho. Filho?

Priminho...

E esganado. Hiro, não era pra enfiar tudo na boca, olha aí, agora nem consegue mastigar direito...

Não se preocupe. É amanteigada, ela derrete fácil, ele não vai se engasgar...

Enquanto isso, Farfarelo, Nagi e Schuldig haviam chegado perto. Brad pulou do colo de Jei e ficou olhando aquela demonstração de bajulação explicita. Decidiu acabar com aquilo da melhor forma: pegou a bandeja de bolachas e saiu correndo! Jei deu uma gargalhada e saiu correndo atrás, pra poder comer também. Schuldig correu atrás pra não perder o menino num supermercado tão grande. A promotora de vendas correu pra salvar um pouco de dignidade. Instalou-se um principio de confusão generalizada. Nagi rolou os olhos e se virou para comentar algo com os Weiss, que estavam distraídos com aquela travessura. E constatou que o ruivinho havia sumido do carrinho!

Onde foi o líder de vocês?

Hein? Será que ele pulou do carrinho?

Pra que? Será que ele foi atrás do Brad pra pegar mais bolachas?

Os três acabaram indo atrás da confusão pra procurar o garoto.

Brad tinha conseguido dar um "olé" em todo mundo e conseguido um canto sossegado pra comer as bolachinhas em paz. Jei o encontrou e antes que pudesse exigir uma parte do saque, levou uma pancada na cabeça. Crawford, de boca cheia, nem pode gritar de susto ao ser arrastado. Viu que o ruivinho também foi pego e estava com a boca tampada. Teve um pensamento adulto "Voltamos ao ponto de partida". Depois foi envolvido pelo medo de ser seqüestrado pelas pessoas que mais os odiavam... Schuldig achou Farfarello caído e não teve que pensar muito sobre quem seria capaz de nocautear o garoto e levar Brad. Quando Nagi e os gatinhos chegaram, ele disse apenas uma palavra:

Scheirents.

N/A: Nhaaa, e chegamos à reta final. O próximo capítulo é o último. Algumas explicações: 1. Não sei como é um supermercado japonês. Me baseei nos nacionais, que têm cadeirinhas nos carrinhos. 2. Lembrei do comercial do "Mãe, me compra um brócolis?" Será que o Fujimiya faria igual? 3. Também não sei se os supermercados japoneses têm promotoras de vendas. Adaptei, porque a cena eu vi numa das minhas idas ao mercado. A moça ofereceu uma bolachinha a uma criança, que ignorou aquela e enfiou a mãozinha no tupperware agarrando um monte. Foi ótimo! 04/09/05


	10. Chapter 10

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS**

**CAPÍTULO 10 – QUEM ESTÁ EM APUROS, AFINAL?**

Os Weiss e Nagi alcançaram Farfarello e Schuldig. Logo que ficou sabendo do ocorrido, os olhos do jovem telecinético se estreitaram e ele apontou o dedo para o alemão:

-Conecte o link mental dos garotos AGORA! Veja pra onde elas os estão levando!

"Então é assim que eles sabem de todos os nossos passos. Nunca foi coincidência mesmo..." – pensou Yohji. – Vamos ligar para o Omitchi e saber em que ponto ele está com a pesquisa...

No carro, os garotos ameaçaram abrir o berreiro. Problema logo resolvido por Hell, que abriu um pacote de biscoito recheado e jogou no banco traseiro. Mas foi um paliativo. Na última bolacha, eles começaram a se provocar pra ver quem comeria e Brad levou a pior: o Aya sem a consciência adulta não tinha escrúpulo nenhum. Deu um safanão no pequeno americano e enfiou a bolacha na boca. Schöen começou a se desesperar com o alvoroço no carro, pois os meninos voltaram a brigar, gritar e chorar e Hell aumentava o barulho brigando com eles. Nunca uma viagem de volta pra casa foi tão longa.

Omi tinha encontrado os componentes da fórmula original e já estava correndo para os laboratórios da Kritiker para que os químicos tentassem reverter o processo. Avisou aos companheiros que resgatassem as crianças e corressem para lá.

-Se bem conheço o Brad, elas já estão se arrependendo de tê-lo levado. – Sorriu Schul. – Se pudéssemos esperar, elas ligariam pagando pra irmos buscá-los.

-Talvez. E talvez matariam os dois no exato instante em que começassem a dar trabalho. – respondeu o playboy. – O que te faz pensar que elas querem eles vivos?

Porque vivem perseguindo os dois? Porque não matam logo que encontram? Olhe, vire agora à esquerda.

No esconderijo das Scheirents, Hell carregava um irritado ruivo debaixo do braço enquanto Schöen fazia o mesmo com um não menos irritado moreno. Por absoluta irritação e cansaço, sem pensar duas vezes no que faziam, jogaram os dois no quarto da loira e trancaram a porta.

-Devíamos tê-los matado primeiro. – suspirou Schöen. – Me dá um bom motivo pra não fazer isso agora.

-Cobaias valiosas. – resmungou a outra.

No quarto, Aya e Brad se entreolharam, furiosos, depois foram dar uma olhada no que poderiam mexer para passar o tempo. Brad subiu no banquinho da penteadeira, olhando para todos aqueles vidrinhos variados de perfume. Aya tateou até alcançar o megaestojo de maquiagem de Schöen.

-Queéisso?

-Parece aquarela...

-Vamu pintá a parede?

-É meu! Eu achei primeiro...

-Mas tem bastante aí, deixa vai...

-Vê se não tem mais coisa aí em cima... aqui só tem um pincelzinho...

-Sim, tem. Tem um vidrinho vermelho e outro preto, com pincelzinho dentro.

-Então traz.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, acabou a parede branca perto e eles precisavam se afastar pra continuar pintando (que coisa cute, já pensaram que maravilha estava ficando?) e precisavam levar a 'aquarela' um pra cada lado.

-Eu vi primeiro!

-Mas tem bastante...

-É meu!

-Acha outra pra você!

Aya subiu no banquinho da penteadeira e não achou mais nenhum estojo de pintura. Mas viu os vidrinhos de perfume da loira. Todos tinham pouquinho, então ele achou lógico abrir todos e misturar num vidro maior, assim teria vidrinhos vazios para encher de "tinta".

Quando Schöen e Hell vieram buscá-los meia hora depois, a loira entrou em colapso: suas paredes imaculadas estavam todas cheias de garranchos e desenhos enormes, feitos com suas sombras e blush, pintados com seus pincéis grandes e pequenos, contornados de preto e vermelho de seus frascos de rímel e gloss. Para fechar com chave de ouro, seu quarto cheirava a...

-Meus perfumes importados! O que vocês fizeram com eles?

-Coloquei tudo num vidro só. – informou Aya, orgulhoso do seu feito. – Você desperdiça muito espaço na mesa tendo um pouquinho em cada vidrinho...

Hell rolava de rir no chão. A cara de Schöen era impagável. A líder se controlou o suficiente para tirar os garotos da frente da outra, porque ela ia trucidar um com as unhas. Enquanto eles iam descendo para o laboratório, escutavam a histérica destruindo o quarto. Tot já os esperava no último degrau, pulando e batendo palmas, querendo continuar a brincadeira com os garotinhos, quando um tufão desceu antes, puxando cada garoto por um braço e abrindo a porta, jogou-os na neve lá fora. Chizuru gritou:

-Ficou maluca, garota? Ficamos meses atrás deles, agora que os temos, você quer matá-los?

-QUERO! QUERO QUE SOFRAM! Quer uma amostra de sangue deles, DNA, o que for? Deve ter embaixo da minha unha, mas não me peça pra olhar pra maldita carinha deles novamente...

-Nanami, busque os garotos lá fora, antes que eles peguem uma pneumonia.

Brad pensou em brincar com a neve, mas Aya estava com frio. Ele tinha acabado de sair de um resfriadão... E se encostou na porta, pra se proteger um pouco. Quando Tot abriu a porta, ele ia entrar, mas a voz de Ken o chamou. A menina se assustou e puxou o ruivo pra dentro. Se ele não tivesse ouvido a voz do jogador, ele entraria numa boa. Mas agora ele só queria ir com seu nee-san, que eles iam jogar bola.

Enquanto Schuldig berrava com Farfarello, que ao invés de pegar Brad logo pra irem embora, estava fazendo guerra de bolas de neve com o moleque, Nagi ajudava os dois Weiss a invadir a casa pra resgatar o mini-lider. Lá dentro, o caos. Hell queria estudar as reações adversas do rejuvenescedor, Schöen queria matar Aya e Tot queria brincar com ele. No meio de tanta gritaria, foi uma benção a intervenção do telecinético que prensou todo mundo na parede.

-Chizuru, vamos entrar num acordo. – propôs Yohji. – Nós levamos as pequenas ameaças embora e você joga fora essa fórmula que não funciona. E esquece desse assunto.

-NÃO! Como assim, não funciona? Ela funciona até bem demais. Você viu, o seu ruivo só tomou uma overdose.

-CONCORDE! NEM TODA JUVENTUDE DO MUNDO COMPENSA SOFRER DESSE JEITO! Minhas pinturas... meu perfume importado... – soluçou Karen.

"Schuldig tinha razão. Mais um pouco elas pagavam pra gente vir buscar os dois..." – riu Nagi, em pensamento.

"Mais um pouco, elas matavam Aya!" – corrigiu Yohji, pelo link mental ainda aberto.

-Ken, já apagou tudo?

-Já! Também destruí cada vidrinho suspeito. Err... na verdade, destruí tudo, pra garantir.

-Ótimo! Ladies, foi um prazer revê-las. Até nunca mais... – Yohji curvou-se numa reverência irônica, colocou o ruivo debaixo do braço e saíram.

Lá fora, Schuldig conseguiu capturar o moreno terrível e mantinha Farfie numa gravata por perto.

-Vamos conseguir nosso sossego de volta. Vocês nem imaginam o que esses dois aprontaram aí dentro enquanto a gente não chegava... – E foi contando no caminho de volta as travessuras no quarto, que tinha lido na mente do Brad.

-Não é à toa que a Karen estava histérica.

Omi estava em casa já, com dois frasquinhos na mão. Deu um ao alemão.

-Vai demorar uma semana pra eles voltarem ao normal. Assim, o crescimento do corpo e da mente vai se ajustando. Mas antes... – fechou os dedos no frasco. – feche o link com o Aya-kun. De uma vez por todas!

-Tudo bem. Não me interessa mais mesmo. Daqui pra frente, não vai ter mais graça ficar sabendo o que ele faz ou pensa. Ele é muito certinho...

Depois que eles saíram, Kudou perguntou:

-Você confia nele?

-Nem um pouco. Mas Aya-kun sabe fechar a mente como ninguém, Yohji-kun.

Foi uma semana estranha. A cada dia, o espadachim acordava diferente. As memórias, habilidades, força física e vontade voltavam aos seus níveis normais. Até que ele acordou Fujimiya novamente.

-Eis que nosso intrépido líder volta ao nosso convívio. Bem vindo de volta, Aya!

-Hunf! Acabou o pesadelo. – resmungou o ruivo. – Agora vou juntar as roupas e os brinquedos e doar pras crianças carentes.

-Err... Aya? Posso continuar com o Taz? – Ken ficou rubro, mas tinha que perguntar.

Fujimiya ficou olhando um tempo para o moreno com um olhar indecifrável, depois fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça:

-Eu nunca pensei em tirá-lo de você, Hidaka.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu e tudo voltou ao normal. Mas ainda bem que nunca conferiram as sacolas de brinquedo que foi para a doação. Senão teriam visto que uma certa girafa de pelúcia nunca chegou a sair do quarto do espadachim. Ficou lá, no seu cantinho do guarda-roupa, bem guardadinha até que alguém que começou a dividir o armário com nosso ruivo, esbarrou com ela. Mas quem era esse alguém e como foi que começou a guardar suas roupas no quarto de Aya... isso já é uma outra história...

N/A: Evil e demais fãs, gomen, gomen, gomen... Mas somente agora eu consegui um final que fizesse um pouco de sentido, ne? Eu até pensei em torturar as crianças, pra ter um pouco de emoção, mas daí eu já estaria exagerando e saindo da tônica da fic... E fic de ação não é minha praia, sinto muito. Sim, eu me copiei e Aya guardou a Bombay assim como Camus guardou o Gegê... mas é tão fofis pensar nesses homens durões e frios se renderem ao encanto de uma recordação gostosa da infância. Ok, esse acabou, até a próxima! 12/2/06


End file.
